With a Little Luck
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: A woman is being questioned on her interference with Starsky and Hutch's lives.


_A/N Once again thank you for past reviews to my past stories, I really loved your input on Coffee Talk, thank you all and I love this fandom for the diversity of its writers and fictions. 3 This is another fic resembling somewhat "Coffee Talk" I have a chaptered story soming soon, but I need to get my ideas on paper first 3 Thanks again!_

**With a Little Luck**

The woman strode in nervously, shooting quick glances at the man who followed her. She then smoothed her gown, and sat down in the chair provided in the dark room. The man that had followed her strode to her opposite side and switched on a dim light. A voice cleared its throat and spoke.

"Glad to have you here Miss Luck, as you may have heard, we have some questions for you." A faint rustling of papers was heard. "If you don't mind, this interview will be recorded and presented to the head master."

"That's fine, I think this whole thing is silly anyways." She gave a thin smile, crossed her leg over the other, and stared through the light into the man's eyes.

"Ok, well you have been known to be a trouble maker here, interfering in places were you shouldn't…" The man raised his eyebrow and continued, "but we have overlooked that, the beings seem to like you, even though we don't agree with your tricks sometimes. We still put up with it."

"And I thank you for that, life wouldn't be much fun if you didn't" She lowered her head, wanting to see the reaction from the man, but his face remained neutral.

"Right…here in our files, we have found how you seem to follow around two specific officers of the law."

"Yes, is that why I am here?"

"The main reason, yes. You see, according to us, they should have passed on many, many years ago. Yet for whatever reason, you give a twirl of your hand and change that fact. Now, with as many files as we have, we just noticed this problem a couple of days ago…and we were shocked to say the least. You seem to follow these two humans around more than ay of your others."

"Now that's not true! I am sure there are others…how about that man in Brazil? You know how much I helped him?"

"Yes quite a bit, but you see, according to our documents…combined…you have saved their lives around… " The man shot her an amused smile "five hundred and fifty two times…"

"What? There must be something wrong! I usually notice when I have saved someone so many times!" The woman uncrossed her legs and gripped her chair tightly, the other hand motioning forward. "Let me see those files." The man shrugged and gave it to her.

"The name and when they were saved is all recorded." The file was huge, and the woman's eyes widened as she flipped page after page.

"Well I'll be damned…" the man cringed, but held his amused smirk. "It's true right here…Ken Hutchinson…saved by Lady Luck November 29, 1977…" The woman flipped back a couple of pages "…David Michael Starsky saved by Lady Luck March 3, 1976…" She looked up embarrassed, "I remember these times, but truly? Five hundred and fifty?"

"Two." The man added, leaning his head to one side and nodding. "Ever since they came to be together, and sometimes even a bit before...though rarely"

"Are you sure? Like these two times…that I just said…I had Father Time in on it…didn't he do some on his own?"

"We did find a couple of hundred more from him, which surprised us…Father Time is usually so strict on his control."

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who helps these guys out a little. So why am I the only one here?"

"Because you are the one with the most times, and because I'm curious. What's so special about these two humans?"

"Oh! You mean you don't know?"

"Know?"

"Why you don't! And no wonder! Trapped in this little dark hole with nothing but paperwork! They are to be Protectors!"

"Truly? Why we haven't had any new ones in centuries! Not since the times of George. And these two…?"

"Oh yes! They have done such wonderful deeds on earth that the head master believed they should be rewarded."

"So why are you saving them? Why not let their time come and let them help out here?"

The woman peered at the man, wondering…how long had it been since he had seen true life on earth.

"They are already doing a brilliant job, why let them leave? Sometimes humans need a face they can see, sometimes they need to know that there are some others with true good in their heart. Other than that….they need each other to do their deeds. For one without the other…"

"They would be lost…" The man responded sadly, and bowed his head down, unconsciously fiddling with one of the files. He then cocked his head in puzzlement and grinned at the certain file he held in his hand. "Though here, the situation wasn't one of life or death, here I see you let them win twenty-eight thousand American dollars." The woman grinned proudly and leaned back into her chair.

"And you know what they did with the money?"

"No, what?"

"They gave it all to a poor little girl to help with her leg operations. That is their generosity, unlike most; they have no care for riches or spoils."

There was a long period of silence before the man stood up and walked over to Miss Luck. He then picked up the files and placed them in a cabinet that wasn't there a couple of minutes before.

"Well, I was told to look into this oddity and I have. Though the head master said they should not receive any special treatment, he also told me to do this for those who need regulations. Meaning he never expected me to punish you anyways."

"Oh that's quite all right…though you know, Mother Nature is also in on this. Though of course not quite as deep." The man chuckled lightly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! You should see how she _pines _over Hutchinson." The woman paused waiting for a reaction, then continued as there was none. "She doesn't save his life as much as she saves his sanity." The man looked bewildered at this idea and shot her a quizzical glance.

"Well, thank you Mr. Henderson for inviting me to this meeting today; it's always fun to remember the deeds of those two." The man made his way back over to her and shook her hand, surprised at the touch, softest he ever felt.

"Oh." The woman clicked her tongue and raised her finger at her sudden thought, " I still think those numbers are wrong, I truly remember doing less than half of that number you gave me."

"Five hundred and fifty?"

"Two, right. Because you see, they don't really need us. Know why? Because they have each other." With that the woman left, the door shutting slowly after her, and the man went back to his desk, scooted his chair in and tried his best to ignore the new files that kept appearing on his desk.

For all of them read the same.

End.


End file.
